


What Every Girl Should Hear

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [12]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lilith is Lucifers' enabler, Lucifer is a good dad, Lucifer is a goof, Song fic, and lilith is fine with that, break ups, i guess, parental reationships, slight romance, threat of violance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Lilith comforts a 14 year old Charlie as she experiences her first break up.Lucifer however, feels a more...practical approach is needed.
Relationships: Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, mentions of Charlie Magne/Male Oc
Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585111
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	What Every Girl Should Hear

**Author's Note:**

> Song - What Every Girl Should Have the Chance to Hear - Halestorm

Lilith knocked on Charlie's bedroom door. Her daughter had returned from meeting up with her boyfriend and returned an hour and a half later, in tears and shutting herself in her bedroom for over 30 minutes until Lilith decided to intervene

“Charlotte…?” she called, she heard her daughter sniffle and call to her

Come in, mom”

She did so and the blond Succubus went to her daughter who sat up, having been lying on her bed with her head buried in her pillow.

Lilith sat beside Charlie but said nothing. Her daughters companions, Razzle and Dazzle had clearly been trying to comfort Charlie, but they seemed at a loss.

Wiping her eyes and drawing her knees up to her chest, the Princess of Hell explained the reason for her tears

“He dumped me mom” her voice wavered with sadness

Lilith sighed, it was as she had suspected then, she put a hand to her own chest, unhappy because her only child was hurting in a way no comforting words, even from a mother, could heal.

“Oh Charlotte, I’m sorry, but it was inevitable, i’m afraid, but i know that doesn’t make the hurt any less”

Charlie rested her chin on her crossed arms and began to explain what had transpired between the fourteen year old and her boyfriend, now ex, Damien.

“I tried, mom, i really tried...i guess i just...wasn’t enough” she said sadly

“Charlotte Magne, you have no obligation to change for some man who doesn’t appreciate you for _who you are”_ she told her gently but firmly.

Charlie avoided her gaze

“I just don’t understand how things went so bad so fast”

Lilith didn’t answer, her sweet Charlotte - as kind and gentle a soul one could assume she hadn’t been born in Hell at all, let alone to one of the most, if not the most, powerful overlord families that resided there.

Charlie was often too kind, too forgiving, too naive for her own good sometimes, but Lilith only considered this because she wanted to raise her daughter to be strong enough to survive Hells unforgiving, pretty much near lawless society, she didn’t want the filth and grime of their kingdom to swallow her daughter whole and spit out her remains, she wanted to see her daughter flourish and become a proud and competent Overlord one day.

Still...she lifted Charlies head o meet her gaze as she sang

**_“Dear daughter. Hold your head up high_ **

**_There's a world outside That's passing by ....”_ **

Charlie tried, but failed, to smile, her mother was a fantastic singer and as a child had often been comforted by her mothers songs

Lilith wiped a tear streak from Charlie's bright red cheek and ran her hand through her hair to move it from her eyes

**_“Dear daughter, Never lose yourself_ **

**_Remember that You're like nobody else”_ ** she promised

Razzel and Dazzle settled at Charlies’ other side, laying their heads between cloven hives that rested on Charlies’ leg

Lilith removed her hands from Charlie's face

**_“Life throws you into the unknown And you feel like you're Out there all alone_ **

_T_ **_hese are words That every girl should have a chance to hear!”_ **

Charlie, still looking entirely miserably, moved so that her legs dangled over the edge of the bed, Lilith put a hand to her shoulder

 **_“Daughter...Don't change for any man”_ ** ****

She shook her head slightly and Charlie ducked her head slightly , swinging her feet almost in embarrassment 

“Even if he promises the stars And takes you by the hand?” she sang in response

Lilith gently rubbed Charlie's back 

**_“Life throws you into the unknown_ **

**_And you feel like you're Out there all alone_ **

**_“There will be love…”_ **

“There will be pain” Charlie interrupted

Lilith frowned **_“There will be hope”_ **

Charlie looked as though she would be about to cry again

 **“** There will be fear” ****

Lilith carded a hand through her daughters thick blond hair, unable to allow her only child to wallow in misery

**_“And through it all year after year_ **

**_Stand or fall I will be right here For you”_ **

She smiled as Charlie looked at her with a watery eyed but grateful expression 

**_"Dear daughter: I was just like you And just like me,_ **

**_You're gonna make it through” she leant close to Charlie_ **

**_“These are words That every girl should have a chance to hear_ **

**_Through it all year after year....”_ **

Charlies lent against her mother

“Stand or fall…?”

Lilith embraced her and patted her head

**_“I will be right here And after all, year after year, I will be right here...For you”_ **

With her arms around her mothers middle, Charlie smiled, finally starting to feel better

“Thanks mom” she whispered

“Of course. Charlotte you’re far too young to allow your heart to be forever broken by one piece of shit who didn’t appreciate having you in his life.” she insisted

Charlie pulled back, and Lilith got to her feet

“But it will hurt for a time, but that will fade and soon enough you find that person who truly deserves you” 

Razzel and Dazzle moved to flank their now far cheerier mistress and Lilith made her way to the door

Charlie called out in response 

“So long as they get through you and dad first”

Liliths’ eyes flared as she looked back at Charlie, her hand braced on the door way and an almost sadistic grin

“Of course” she stated in an echoing tone

Charlie simply rolled her eyes and curled up with Razzel and Dazzle.

Lilith closed her daughters bedroom door, coming upon her own husband, Lucifer

“Everything alright with our little Hell-spawn?” he questioned, his toothy grin plastered across his features but Lilith knew his concern was genuine

“Damien dumped her” Lilith reported

“I thought she was ready and willing to finally confront him for the two timing ass-hat he was, i thought you practiced with her?” Lucifer said

With a swing of his apple topped cane, Lucifer clasped his hands behind his back, walking with his wife as they made their way down the extensive corridor of Magne Mansion

Lilith looks down at him through thick black eye lashes

“Apparently he didn’t even give her the chance” Lilith answered serenely

“I see.” With that Lucifer darted forward in a sprint, reaching the master bedroom.

When Lilith followed, strolling through the door moments later, sat in her plush chair which was set by the fireplace

“What are you doing dear?” 

Lucifer was rummaging through drawer, the trunk at the end of their bed

“You’ve not seen my crossbow have you Lily?”

Lilith, who had crossed her leg over the other and summoned herself a glass of wine sat back in her chair

“Not recently, why?” she inquired casually

Lucifer whistles a familiar show tune as he continued his search; rummaging through every cabinet and cupboard, making a splendid mess of their spotless bedroom in his search.

At last the Overlord let out a cry of triumph and emerged eagerly from his wardrobe holding up his prize with one hand

“What do you need that for?” she asked

Her expression and posture remained completely calm as took a sip of her wine as her husband literally marched past her, swinging his arm with a determined edge to his grin and with his newly found crossbow over his shoulder as he headed for the door

“It’s been a while I could use the practice.” he answered cheerfully

Lilith barely looked up

“Very well, but be careful, i know we’re rich but white is hell for the servants to get out of your white suits.” she answered as Lucifer exited the room; he had heard her and they both knew it.

Lucifers’ whistling resumed distantly

_“When you're in trouble, go into your dance!_

The king of hell broke into song as he leapt up on the banister and slid down and jump down at the bottom stair

_Though you are stiffer than a girder, They'll let you get away with murder!_

_Razzle dazzle 'em...And you've got a romance!”_

His phone buzzed with a text as he opened the front door

\- Damiens’ Address is in the GPS xx

A black heart emoji punctuated the text he had received from his wife, and Lucifer pocketed his phone, strutting out the door and shutting it behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping the lyrics and who is singing them is coming across ok in this insane amount of oneshots I've been happily pumping out these last few days :)


End file.
